How The Times Have Changed
by gracie-the-shadow-writer
Summary: While tidying up his appartement, Magnus finds a keepsake from one of his good friends. As a result, he takes Alec on a trip down memory lane.


**A/N: This is for Shadowhunters AU Mondays for the Time theme. Can also be read on Ao3 and Tumblr**.

Magnus was sitting on his couch, in the process of brewing a potion for a client. He was just finishing up adding the last of the ingredients, and he leaves it to let it stew for a couple of hours. While that was happening, he decided to tidy up the appartement a bit; he didn't have to meet Alec at the Institute for a few more hours anyway, so he decided to do something to keep himself busy until then. It would also give him time to let his potion stew completely.

He folded up the throw blanket that was strewn across couch, and rearranged the pillows.

As he went to open the closet door to put away the blanket, all of his belongings from the top shelf came crashing down. He swore under his breath, looking down to make sure nothing was broken, then his heart stopped. On the floor, amongst the various items, was a small necklace case.

"Oh, crap…" He said to himself, dropping down to sit on the floor, and look at the case. It had been so long since he's looked at this that he'd almost forgotten about it. He carefully opened up the case to reveal the beautifully crafted clockwork angel, a lovely piece of jewelry linking him to his good friend, Tessa, and a reminder of how he had aided her and her friends in defeating Mortmain.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear his door opening.

"Magnus?" He heard Alec's voice say, which is what removed him from his haze.

He looked up from his place on the floor. "Oh, hello, Alexander!" Magnus said cheerfully, though also surprised to see Alec here. "What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you at the Institute later?" He asked him.

"Yeah, that was the plan, but the Consul canceled the second meeting we were gonna have today, so I just thought I'd come back here." Alec said, smiling down at him. "Um...are you okay, Magnus? Why are you just sitting on the floor surrounded by your belongings?" He asked.

Magnus smiled back at him. "Come here, Alexander. I want to show you something."

"Okay, sure." Alec responded, walking over to sit down next to Magnus. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked him.

"I'm wonderful, Alexander," he said, placing his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. He pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek; Alec leaning into it. "Look." He said, showing Alec the necklace.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Alec said, admiring the craftsmanship of the angel. "Where did you get this?" He asked Magnus.

"It belonged to a good friend of mine. In the 1870's, she discovered that she was part of our world in the worst way possible, and I, along with her Shadowhunter friends, helped her adjust to her new life, and helped her defeat an evil man who was after her." Magnus said, sadness starting to seep into his body.

Alec was drawing circles into Magnus's hand that was resting on his arm. "What's her name?" He asked.

"Tessa. Tessa Gray." Magnus responded.

"Oh yeah. You've told about her. She's the warlock who brought you all of those supplies from the spiral labyrinth."

"Yep, that's her! She's actually coming to New York in a couple of day to have lunch. You're welcome to join us if you're willing." Magnus said.

"Sure. I'd love to meet her." Alec responded.

Magnus smiled up at him. "Alright, I think it's time to get off the ground now. My butt is starting the feel stiff." He said, chuckling. "Do you think you could help me clean all this stuff up? I was trying to put away a blanket just before you got here, and the whole shelf pretty much fell on me."

Alec laughed out loud at that. "Of course." He said, reaching down to pick up some sheets.

After about ten minutes, they pretty much picked up everything that was on the ground. They decided to watch some TV to kill some time before their dinner. After a while, Alec was starting to get a little fidgety next to him; like he was thinking too hard about something.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" He asked him.

"Um, you said that Tessa had Shadowhunter friends. Who were they?" Alec asked.

"Oh, they were no other than William Herondale and James Carstairs! Two very talented Shadowhunters indeed."

"Herondale?" Alec observed. "Was he related to Jace?"

"Actually, I believe that he is a direct descendant of Jace. They are actually very similar personality wise. Though looks wise? William looks very similar to you." Magnus stated.

"Me?" Alec asked, shocked.

"Oh, yes. You two could've been twins. Well, minus your eyes. While his eyes were a lovely blue, you have your beautiful hazel colored eyes." He said, kissing Alec on the eyebrows right in between his eyes. When he pulled away, Alec grabbed his face to pull him in for another kiss. This time on the lips.

Magnus decided to lighten up the mood a little bit. "Hey, Alec?" He mumbled against Alec's lips.

"Yeah?" He responded, pulled big away slightly.

"Did you know that Will Herondale's sister married a Lightwood?"

"Really? I remember you telling me once that Herondales and the Lightwoods weren't exactly the best of friends." Alec said, confused.

"Yes, that is true, but they somehow made it work." He said with a smirk. "Though, if you knew what these Lightwood's were like, you'd surely be embarrassed that you're related to them." He said, a grimace on his face.

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus's shoulder. "What were they like." He said, smiling like he was trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh brother, where do I even begin? Well, let me start with Gabriel and Gideon…"

They ended up missing their dinner because Magnus couldn't stop telling Alec these stories, Alec couldn't stop listening and laughing along.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or on Tumblr or Twitter.**

 **Tumblr: ghostly-malec (malecbane-wood), or you can check out my fanfiction blog called gracietheshadowwriter.**

 **Twitter: gracie_reader0**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


End file.
